


Best Bros

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Crying, Gen, Ice Cream, brotherly anxceit - Freeform, dee is a good brother, virgil is sad after a breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Dee and Virgil may be brothers, but they're also best friends. Dee comes home late one night to find Virgil crying after a breakup and spends the rest of the evening comforting his brother (and plotting his revenge).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Best Bros

Dee loved his little brother to pieces. He and Virgil had done everything together for almost as long as he could remember! After all, the first few years of his life were spent bouncing from house to house before the sanders adopted him; there wasn't much worth remembering anyways. And then Virgil just sorta came out of nowhere, one day he was an only child, and the next his dads were telling him he was gonna have a new little brother. 

And life was good! Virgil was only a few months younger than Dee so they shared practically every milestone. Both would graduate from high school and college in the same year, both would learn to drive in the same year, both would complain about the same shitty teachers at the same time. 

Both would move out and move on with their lives in the same year. It just went a little too fast. 

Well, it went too fast for their fathers. Virgil and Dee ended up choosing the same school, purely by coincidence. To their parents’ surprise, they chose to be roommates. Dee really didn’t mind, and it got lessened Virgil’s anxiety about moving away and living with someone entirely new once school started. 

Dee and Virgil had been through a lot together in just half a semester. Missed classes, late night meals, calls back home, failed tests, fake friends, and the stress of midterms. Dee thought that surely they’d seen it all. Surely he and Virgil could handle anything. 

So, of course, nothing could prepare Dee for coming home after his night classes on a dreary Wednesday night to find Virgil clutching his phone to his chest and sobbing his heart out, curled up on his bed and nestled in a blanket burrito.

Dee gasped, immediately worried over what could upset his little brother so much. Whatever it was, he’d fight it. 

“Vee? Virgil?” Dee called across the room. 

Virgil sniffled and looked up from his cocoon. He stared at Dee with red-rimmed eyes for all of two seconds, before burtsing into sobs and opening his arms, wordlessly requesting a hug. 

Dee ran forward and wrapped his brother in the tightest, most secure hug he could muster. 

“Shh shh shh, Virgil. It’ll be alright. I’m here for you, whatever it is. You don’t have to tell me, I’m here for you always. Promise.” 

Virgil hiccupped and sobbed, trying to collect himself. “Ca-can I te- te- tell you if I want to?” He stuttered between sobs. 

Dee pulled his brother impossibly closer, kissing the top of his head. “Of course you can. You can tell me anything.” 

Virgil sniffed, then mumbled something inaudible. 

“Vee, bud, you gotta speak up.” Dee reminded him. 

A few more sobs left Virgil’s lips before he spoke again. 

“...Roman broke up with me.” 

Dee immediately saw red. It was important he stayed calm though, otherwise he might make this night worse for his brother. 

“Oh, he did now?” 

Virgil nodded forlornly, oblivious to Dee’s barely-restrained rage boiling just below the surface. 

Dee moved one hand to comb through Virgil’s hair. He was ready to go off about how Roman had never been good enough for Virgil anyways, how He was going to tear that puny actor a new one, how he would make sure Roman only ever got understudy or secondary character roles for the rest of his days. He hoped Roman’s food was always slightly too salty, his sweets just a little too sour. He hoped Roman always missed an embarrassingly obvious patch of hair when he shaved, an that it was in a different spot every time. After all, that was only the  _ beginning _ of the punishment he’d hope upon someone who hurt his baby brother. 

Dee didn’t voice this to Virgil, of course. Instead, he decided it was time to redirect Virgil’s attention.

“How does a few pints of shitty ice cream and a movie night sound?” Dee asked, forcing a smile that grew to be genuine when Virgil looked up at him with hope filled eyes. 

“But we have classes tomorrow?” He protested, though not very convincingly. 

Dee shrugged. “My brother is more important than classes. My profs won’t care anyways.” 

Virgil let out a small, watery laugh at that. 

“Okay, movies and ice cream sounds good then. Thanks Dee. 

Virgil curled a little closer to his brother, their hug lasting a moment longer, before Dee got up to grab the ice cream and his laptop, queuing up one movie after the other of Virgil’s favorites. 

The two fell asleep in the small fort Dee had built, and missed most of their classes the next day, but Dee thought it was worth it if he was able to help his brother, his best friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
